


Blue is the Happiest Color

by letsbegin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: A world where everyone can only see one color, the color of their soulmate’s eyes, until they meet and they see all the colors.Dean has always seen the color blue. He knows it will always be his favorite color. It’s beautiful, and he loves it. While most people connect blue with sadness, Dean doesn’t. Blue has always been happy for him. It’s got him through some of the toughest times in his life. Dean could live with only the one color, but he couldn’t live without seeing what are probably the bluest eyes ever.





	Blue is the Happiest Color

Dean Winchester loves his friends and family, his students, his car, classic rock, and the color blue. He hates not being able to do things for himself, like most twenty-six year olds, which is why he’s particularly pissed about his fractured femur, dislocated knee, and shattered shin bone causing his right leg to be in a cast from his ankle to halfway up his thigh, meaning he’s gonna be on crutches for a long time. 

It was all Sammy’s fault, he’s the one that bet an extremely hungover Dean he couldn’t beat his own record on the old path at their Uncle Bobby’s house. The end result was Dean in a ditch with the atv on his leg. It was not the ideal end to his winter break.

So now one of his friends will have to drive him to and from work everyday. Today was the first day back after the break and Benny was driving him to and from the school. Benny is not a morning person in the slightest, resulting in a coffee stop that got Dean to the school at 7:25. Five minutes before the first bell rang and he was supposed to start teaching his first class of the day. Dean was not the most graceful person on crutches, especially with his satchel full of books on one shoulder and the large coffee Benny had got him. So Benny carried Dean’s coffee into the building. That wasn’t the problem, the problem was when Benny turned to Dean, smirked, shoved his coffee into his hand, and hurried to his first class in the opposite direction of Dean’s. There was no way he would get to his room in time now. The hallways were mostly deserted, seeing as it was two minutes till the bell.

“Yeah, you better run jackass!” Dean yelled at Benny’s back.

“Your words wound me, Chief!” Benny yelled without turning around before turning a corner.

“What the hell happened to you?” Dean turned to find his favorite student, Claire, standing behind him. She just happened to be in his first class.

“I’m an idiot who shouldn’t do bets hungover, because I’ll end up with an atv on my leg. Will you please help me get to class by carrying my coffee? I won’t mark you late and I’ll give you extra participation points”

“I would of done it for nothing, I’m not that cold”

“I know but I want to. Come on the bell should ring anytime” As soon as Dean finished speaking the bell rang. Claire took the coffee and they hurried to the classroom as fast as Dean could go. Only getting there five minutes late.

“Sorry I’m late everyone, as you can see I’m not the best at getting around right now” Dean said, resting his crutches against the table and taking is bag off to put it on his desk. 

“How was your break, Mr. Winchester?” Someone called out.

“It started off pretty well, until this happened. Let me be a lesson on why not to drink and then ride an atv on an icy path the next morning at top speed because your idiot brother bet you that you couldn’t beat your personal record” Dean chuckled.

“Now we’re gonna have a pretty chill class just work on pages 273-275, review questions 1-14, 19, 23-29, 43-45, and 60 in your textbook. You can work in pairs if you really want but please keep the volume down, I really don’t want Ms. Masters to tear me a new one again because you guys were to loud. I already know you’re not actually gonna do most of it but please don’t make it too obvious. Your homework is to prepare for the upcoming exam. It will be next Friday as you know and is worth 20% of your grade. I’m not gonna be a hardass and give you a shit ton of work so no homework besides study until then. Any questions?” Dean explained while writing the instructions on the board

“About how many questions are on the exam?” Kevin, his best student, asked.

“Uh, around 115 questions but I might change it around cause I haven’t come up with a final copy. Anything else? No, ok.”

“I have to go drop something off to Mr. Novak, but I’ll be right back. Remember, don’t get too loud” Dean said picking up his bag and leaving the classroom. He headed down the hall to his soon to be brother-in-law’s classroom. He stumbled a little walking through the door, immediately gaining Gabriel’s attention.

“So graceful Deano”

“Shut it Gabe, this is your boyfriend’s fault” Dean said to the shorter man.

“You took the bet”

“He gave it!”

“Don’t you have a class to teach?”

“You left these in my car. Figured you’d need them” Dean ignored Gabriel and pulled out a stack of papers.

“You’re a lifesaver” Gabe said rushing to take the papers.

“I know. Are you and Sammy coming for dinner tonight?”

“No, my brother just moved to town so we’re taking him out. He’s actually around here somewhere, he got a job as the new senior literature teacher”

“I’m gonna have to deal with two of you now?” Dean mocked exasperation.

“No, Castiel and I are very different. People don’t usually believe we’re even siblings.”

“I assume I’ll be meeting him at some point today because Charlie gives the tours to new teachers and she’s worried that I’m not gonna be carefull with my leg”

“You’ll know him when you see him, he almost always wears a beige trench coat”

“I’ll text you when I see him, but right now I have to get back to my class” Dean said starting to head out the door and back to his class. He was almost there when he heard a loud scream come from his classroom.

“Please tell me no one’s dead” Dean said entering his classroom. The whole class pointed to his desk.

“Holy crap!” Dean shouted when he saw a giant bald eagle on his desk.

“Lilith opened the window and it flew in” Claire explained.

“Did it hurt anyone?” Dean asked scanning the room.

“No” he heard from somewhere in the room.

“Okay, slowly, with no sudden movements, you guys are gonna go row by row to leave the room. Alex, find Mr. Lafitte, tell him what’s going on and get him here, he’s in the science room. Kevin go tell Mr. Davies. Claire, I need you to find Mr. Ketch and get him here right away, he should be in the gym. Okay first row go now, quietly. If I didn’t just tell you to go find someone get outside.” The first row of students carefully got up and left the classroom. The rest of the rows followed behind, then when the last person was out Dean followed and closed the door.

Benny was just getting to the door and Ketch was running around the corner. 

“I sent Kevin to tell Mick so he can make whatever calls he needs to” Dean informed them.

“What is it? Alex just told me there was something in your classroom?” Benny asked curiously.

“A huge bald eagle”

“Only you, Dean Winchester, would have a bald eagle fly into your classroom window three times” Ketch said in his smooth British accent.

“Dean!” Charlie yelled barreling down the hallway towards him with a man in a beige trenchcoat following.

“Who’s this?” Ketch asked pointing at the man.

“Castiel Novak new lit teacher. What the hell is going on? We just saw Kevin running down the hallway and he told us there was something in your classroom”

“Mr. Genius has a bald eagle in his classroom again”

“Again?!” Charlie yelled and a screech sounded from the classroom, followed by the flapping of wings.

“Charlie stop yelling” Dean said quietly.

“Sorry”

“Does this happen often?” the man asked.

“Believe it or not it’s not actually the first time” Benny answered, eyeing the new guy suspiciously.

“This is gonna be an interesting job”

“Yep. Ketch, the closet around the hall has gear in it. Benny, text Mick, see if he’s got animal control coming and if he doesn’t tell him we got it under control” Ketch ran down the hall to get their gear out of the closet.

“You have gear for this? And you’re on crutches” Trench coat dude said confused.

“I grew up in a small town here in Kansas, Benny grew up in Louisiana, and Ketch is from a hunting family in Britain. The three of us know how to deal with things like this so we tend to be the ones that do it around here instead of waiting for animal control. And as for the crutches, I’ll manage. It’s not like I can hurt this leg anymore at this point”

“With that attitude he’s only ended up in the hospital twenty times a year” Benny joked.

“Hey! Just because you’re right doesn’t mean it hurts any less”

“I think that’s your leg”

“Well maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if I hadn’t been left stranded in the hallway”

“It wouldn’t hurt at all if you hadn’t taken the bet”

“Well I wouldn’t have taken the damn bet if you had been there like you said you would!”

“You know damn well why I wasn’t there!” Benny yelled as Dean turned to look at Charlie so as to not make eye contact with Benny, but ended up making eye contact with the handsome stranger behind her. Holy shit his eyes are blue. 

“Fuck me” Dean muttered when he realised there were other colors seeping into the world.

“Been there done that, wouldn’t recommend” Benny responded and Dean’s head snapped towards him with a death glare.

“You bastard!” Dean lunged at Benny and slammed the crutch pad into Benny’s jaw, causing Benny to stumble back into the lockers, giving Dean the opportunity to use his crutch to hold Benny in place.

“Just like old times” Benny spat.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Mick yelled running down the hall while Ketch pulled Dean away from Benny.

“Ask him” Dean retorted angrily before groaning in pain.

“Charlie get him out of here, calm him down, and make sure he doesn’t hurt that leg anymore. Ketch take Benny and calm him down. Animal control is here, they’ll take care of this one, I’ll go around and notify all your classes that they’ll have a free period for the rest of the time. And you two get your shit together. Go home, you have the rest of the day off to calm down, I’ll find subs. If I find you fighting again, I’ll put you on payless suspension for two weeks. You boys are friends, whatever it is that happened in the past it’s time to move on” Mick said gesturing between Dean and Benny doing his ‘I dare you to argue’ face.

“Come on Dean” Charlie directed guiding Dean away while Ketch dragged Benny down the hall in the other direction.

“You wanna talk about it?” Charlie asked after a minute but Dean just shook his head.

“Come on Dean, what the hell just happened?”

“I don’t know. I- I thought we were okay. I mean, we were starting to be like we were before college” Dean said quietly.

“He didn’t give you any signs that he was still upset?” Dean just shook his head.

“Charlie”

“Yeah Dean?”

“The colors of your outfit don’t match at all” Dean smirked.

“You and Benny just had a huge fight and you’re critiquing me?”

“Wait for it” Dean said turning to Cas and smirking.

“Wait for wha-, Did you say colors?!” Charlie shrieked.

“Gabriel’s never gonna let me hear the end of this”

“Explain, now” Charlie demanded, pushing Dean into the teacher’s room..

“While Benny was yelling at me I made eye contact with Castiel here. Out of shock at seeing colors I said fuck me, hence Benny saying” Dean stopped himself.

“I’m gonna punch that son of bitch for saying that to you” Charlie said angrily.

“To be fair I did kinda deserve, I was an ass”

“He started it”

“I mean back then”

“Are you ever gonna tell me what happened back then?” Charlie asked.

“Heya Castiel! Dean, Charlie” Gabriel exclaimed entering the room.

“You really have the worst timing ever” Dean said turning to glare at Gabriel.

“Gabriel, let’s go catch up in the hallway” Castiel said walking towards Gabriel and started leading him to the door.

“But-”

“Now” Castiel interrupted, pushing Gabe out the door.

“So, your soulmate is Gabe’s brother?” Charlie tried to hold back a chuckle.

“He’s so hot I don’t even care”

“You can fawn over brunette Constantine later. Tell me about Benny, now”

“As you already know we met in highschool. I wasn’t the most popular guy there. I had these same glasses, I was small and young, I liked being alone, and I had a weird obsession with mythology and lore. Benny, he kinda brought it upon himself to protect me despite me protesting. I eventually just kinda got used to him always being there. He was my first real friend.”

“We went to college together, and during our sophomore year I came out to him. He was the first person I ever told. He had come out to our whole grade during our highschool graduation. A couple weeks later we got kinda, extremely drunk, and I think you can guess what happened. Neither of us had found our soulmates and we didn’t really care about it, so we started dating. Then when I was in my last year of getting my doctorate Sammy met Gabe and it gave me hope that I could find my soulmate. I started to worry that I was so distracted by Benny that I missed my chance. I told him all of this and he said he understood and we broke up. I thought it was mutual but it wasn’t the same as before.”

“When we both got jobs here and met you and the others it started to get back to normal. At least I thought so, until that happens. I- I can’t believe he would say that to me, we were best friends and we promised that no matter what happened we would always be there for each other. Charlie what if he takes the job at NYU and leaves?” Dean was almost crying.

“Oh, Dean. It’ll be okay. Benny just needs a few days to cool down from this and then he’ll come talk to you about it. As for him taking the job, you know Benny, he’s not the big city, college professor type. I don’t think he’ll ever leave the small town life. But if he does take the job it doesn’t mean you have to lose him forever. You both have cell phones and there’s always vacations. As long as you two don’t let your pride get in the way you’ll be just fine” Charlie wrapped her arms around Dean as she comforted him.

“Thanks Charlie, what would I ever do without you?”

“Die, probably”

“Charlie” Dean said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I found my soulmate” Dean broke into a wide grin.

“I’m so happy for you” Charlie smiled back.

“His freaking eyes Charlie, I could stare at them all day and never get tired”

“You haven’t even really talked to him yet” Charlie laughed.

“Oh god, what he must think about me. Talk about an awesome first impression” Dean said dramatically sarcastic.

“Talk to him, explain, he’ll understand”

“How do you know that?”

“I met him during his interviews before break and I spent the last two hous with him. He’s a nice guy. You’re being overdramatic like usual”

“What do you mean like usual?” Dean looked at her dramatically offended.

“Do you need examples?”

“Yes, please”

“When Ketch ate your sandwich and you didn’t talk to him for a week and a half. When Gabe switched all your radio presets to pop stations and you spray painted the word dick on his car. Oh! When Meg said if your class keeps being too loud she would have Mick move you so you super glued all of your things down and then couldn’t move your own possessions for two days” Charlie laughed.

“Okay okay I get it. I’m dramatic. But that second one was totally warranted. Gabe is a dick!” Dean smirked, yelling the last part.

“Just because Benny bruised your ego doesn’t mean you can bully the rest of us” Gabe said barging into the room, Castiel following behind.

“Gabe” Charlie said warningly.

“Charlie I’m not a wounded child. I won’t breakdown at the sound of his name”

“Wait till I tell your brother you got in a fight” Gabe smirked.

“No! Don’t you dare!” Dean yelled, startling everyone.

“Dean?” Charlie put her hand on his shoulder.

“Sammy can’t know about the fight”

“Why can’t I tell my fiance that you attacked your best friend? I think your brother deserves to know that.”

“Because he’ll ask why I attacked him”

“So?”

“So, I’m not telling Sammy why I attacked Benny”

“But-”

“Gabe, drop it” Charlie warned.

“C’mon”

“I’m not telling Sammy and that’s final! Now I’m going to get my things and find a way home” Dean stood up, grabbed his crutches, and rushed out of the room before anyone said anything else. He could hear Charlie talking to Gabe as he walked away. When he got closer to his classroom he noticed footsteps behind him.

“Dean” the gruff voice said behind him hurrying to catch up.

“Dean, I’m sorry about my brother. He’s not good at boundaries, but you probably already know that seeing as his fiance is your brother. We haven’t even been properly introduced. I’m Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas.” Castiel said catching up to Dean and walking alongside him. 

“Well Cas, I’m Dean Winchester. And it’s alright, I’m used to Gabriel. It’s just, Benny and I’s past is kinda a sore subject.”

“Dean, you don’t have to explain you’re actions to me. When you’re ready to share I’ll listen, no matter how long it takes for you to be comfortable. For right now let me help you with your things, and I’ll drive you home” Cas offered.

“Thank you, but don’t you have new teacher things to do?”

“The tour was the last thing we had to do to today. I’m sure Mick will understand me leaving now. Someone needs to drive you home because you clearly can’t drive yourself and I’m assuming the person who drove you in can’t drive you back”

“Today was Benny’s turn so he drove me in and was gonna drive me back. Cas, can you please open the door?” Dean asked turning to Cas.

“Of course” Cas pushed the door open and held it there for Dean before following him to his desk.

“That damn eagle shit all over my desk”

“How many times has that happened by the way?” 

“An eagle, three times” Dean packed up his things before him and Cas headed to the door.

“You’ve had other things end up in your classroom?”

“I’ve had lots of things in my classroom, big and small. We all have”

“Really?”

“Yep, welcome to Lebanon Cas”


End file.
